hegaliafandomcom-20200214-history
Lava Maze
lurking south of the Lava Maze]] The Lava Maze is a maze in Wilderness, in the mid-40s level. In the entrance and partway through the maze, there are spiderwebs that must be cut with a slash weapon or a knife. Note that, should players wish to discard the slash weapon, a bronze dagger is cheaper than a knife. Players must NEVER discard of all their slash weapons in the maze, or will be trapped inside the maze. Being unable to teleport from the Lava Maze, and being unable to get through the spiderweb, players will be trapped in the Lava Maze until a revenant or another monster comes and kills them. Basically the player has to commit suicide. Alternatively, the player can call up a friend or visit the forums and obtain assistance, in which another player can come and cut the player free. Near the entrance are about five Black Knights. Players can also try to obtain slash weapons from monsters, especially from hill giants. Some items and coins spawn throughout the maze, and a gold necklace and steel platebody spawn at the centre of the maze, where the Muddy chest is located. A Muddy key is required to open the chest, which contains a fair amount of treasure. There is also a single Fishing spot where players can catch lava eels. Outside the maze to the north are two runite ore rocks. To the west is a metal fenced area contain more lesser demons and one of the entrances to the Lava Maze Dungeon. This entrance is the one player use to reach the King Black Dragon Lair. To the south are the Hobgoblin Mine and an area of Green dragons. Three Wilderness Obelisks provide a fairly fast way to reach the maze: * The obelisk in level 44 wilderness is the closest. * The one in level 35 wilderness is only a bit further from the maze entrance. The direct route from this obelisk to the entrance goes through an area of Green dragons, so players need to take precautions against Dragonbreath. * The one in level 27 wilderness is the furthest but is still practical. Players who run a bit west from the obelisk to the entrance will pass the Hobgoblin Mine and avoid the green dragons. Players can also teleport to the Lava Maze by the ability of a lava titan or a Superior locator. Players can also teleport to the Wilderness Volcano using a Games necklace, cross the volcano crater to the north-west, and exit near the level 35 wilderness obelisk. The wilderness is a dangerous location, with player killers on Bounty worlds and Revenants on other worlds. The maze itself is a single-combat zone, and the monsters other than the demons are little threat to mid-level players. However, many revenants patrol near the maze and some enter the maze (and can cross the lava streams), so it is still a quite dangerous area. It is recommended to visit the Lava Maze on PVP and Bounty worlds, for player-killers rarely enter the maze and there are no revenants on those worlds. Items and coin spawns *15 Body runes *Steel platebody *Gold necklace *Coins (21-25) *Staff of earth *Iron full helm Monsters * Level 28 Hill giants * Level 32 King Scorpions * Level 33 Black Knights * Level 82 Lesser demons Trivia * A Penguin spy from Penguin Hide and Seek occasionally appears in the maze. At these times, the maze can often be run in relative safety on World 60, the unofficial Penguin Hide and Seek world. The maze is sometimes full of players seeking the penguin, which often diverts the attention of the revenants. External links * Official RuneScape Knowledge Base Entry on the Lava Maze Category:Locations Category:Wilderness